poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
In the Main Universe/Chapter 1: Batman and Nighlock/ Batman, Nighlock, Wonder Woman, Meg Griffin, Green Lantern, Spyro, Adagio Dazzle, Aquaman, Gill Grunt, Green Arrow, Crash Bandicoot, The Joker, and Ryvine Sparkle are teleported to the Regime Universe
Here is how In the Main Universe, Chapter 1: Batman and Nighlock, and Batman, Nighlock, Wonder Woman, Meg Griffin, Green Lantern, Spyro, Adagio Dazzle, Aquaman, Gill Grunt, Green Arrow, Crash Bandicoot, The Joker, and Ryvine Sparkle get teleported to the Regime Universe in Crash, Thomas, and Ryan's Adventures of Injustice: Gods Among Us. the main universe then see a battle going on between the Justice League and gang against the Injustice League and Masters of Evil battles with Ares (DC) while Ryan battles Hades Ryan F-Freeman: My magic is no match against your powers. Hades: Kid, we're equal in strength, and you know it. Ryan F-Freeman: You know that because we are in a game. Hades: I don't even know how to respond to that. Ryan F-Freeman:(knocks him down to a rooftop of a building) Superman:(knocks Ares (DC) down to the same rooftop) (with Ares and Hades subdued, Aquaman, Gill Grunt, Wonder Woman, and Meg Griffin go to tie them up) Superman: Let's go ahead and wrap this up. Wonder Woman:(sees something behind him and Ryan) Before Luthor and Business send something bigger at us. (Superman and Ryan turn around and see Doomsday and Tirek) Superman:(angrily) Doomsday. Ryan F-Freeman: And Tirek. (both roar in anger at seeing their old enemies) Superman:(charges at Doomsday) Ryan F-Freeman:(charges at Tirek) Doomsday:(swats Superman away) Tirek:(swats Ryan away) Wonder Woman: It should've been a combined assault. Meg Griffin: Agreed. Gill Grunt: Yeah, well... Aquaman: Clark sometimes forgets he can't do everything himself. charge at them together (cut to Shazam and Living Lighhtning battling Black Adam and Electro) (after knocking Black Adam back a bit, Shazam unleashes his most powerful move) Shazam: SHAZAM!!!(fires a bolt of electricity at him) (the bolt of electricity hits Black Adam in the face turning him into his normal human form) (Living Lightning blasts Electro, knocking him out) (Hawkgirl and Archangel hit Doomsday and Tirek on top of the two) (down below, Green Arrow fires a cushion arrow that saves Black Adam from death while Doomsday hits the street) (Crash appears next to him and throws a cushion bomb that softens Electro's fall and saves him from death while Tirek hits the street) (The Flash, Quicksilver, Rainbow Dash, and Human Rainbow Dash arrive) The Flash: Guys, what was that? Green Arrow: Thunder of the Gods, guys. Thunder of the Gods. Quicksilver: So what does that make us? Doomsday:(gets up and roars) Tirek:(gets up) Is that the best you have? (just then, Superman and Ryan fly in and tackle Doomsday and Tirek, while flying away with them) Crash Bandicoot: The poor slobs who have to clean up the mess. Come on. (they follow) (we then cut to the Justice League Watchtower, where the Teen Titans, consisting of Cyborg, Vision, Raven, Scarlet Witch, Nightwing I, Shadowcat (Jessica Tavary), Death (Walking Dead), and Roadkill are battling Lex Luthor, Lord Business, Bane, Bone, Solomon Grundy, Living Zombie, Catwoman, and Corrupted Tigress) Death (Walking Dead): I've waited a long time for this, Zombie! Living Zombie: So have I. Now you die for torturing me! Cyborg:(tries to hold Grundy down while Death and Living Zombie trade blows with each other) Lex Luthor:(fires missiles at Cyborg, knocking him off) Lord Business:(fires the Kragle at him, Vision, Nightwing I, and Shadowcat II) Raven and Scarlet Witch:(block it with their powers) Lord Buisiness: Nice block, Wanda. Ok. We could have a chat. That is a good alternative. Lex Luthor: You're interrupting tonight's entertainment, Raven and Wanda. Raven: We detest violence, Luthor and Business. Scarlet Witch: But we're even less fond of you. then, Catwoman and Corrupted Tigress use their whips to to tie Nightwing I and Shadowcat II's necks as the manage to break free of them. Cyborg and Vision on the other hand get thrown away by Grundy manage to land safely near Nightwing I and Shadowcat II while Death and Roadkill gang up on Living Zombie Nightwing I: Thought you two would have this mess cleaned up by now. Cyborg: Name's are Cyborg and Vision, Miracle Workers. Vision: He's right. to Batman driving in the Batmobile and Nighlock flying outside it 1: Batman and Nighlock appears on the screen Nightwing I and Shadowcat II contact them Nighlock: What is it kids? Nightwing I:(on Comm) Nightwing and Shadowcat to Batman and Nighlock, you there? We could use your help. Batman: After we check out Arkham. Have to make sure Luthor and Business didn't bust them out. Shadowcat II:(on Comm) They'll keep. We're getting our butts handed to us. Nighlock: Be there soon, Jess. (they hang up) (we then cut to them talking to a guard at Arkham) Nihlock: How are they holding up? Arkham Guard: We've been keepin' a close eye on them, Batman and Nighlock, just like you said. They haven't moved in hours. Category:Nighlocktheawesome Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Battle scenes